Everything We Touch
by Grimmliz
Summary: Grimmjow e Orihime não precisavam de razões ou justificativas, apenas sabiam que era o certo, o inevitável, e isso era mais do que suficiente para que fizessem um ao outro esquecer do mundo lá fora. {GrimmHime}


**Disclaimer:** Bleach © Tite Kubo

 **Notes:** Baseada na música 'Everything we touch - Say Lou Lou'.

* * *

 **Everything we touch**

 _"In the dark we make it special, make it justified"._

 _Everything we touch_

.

Loucura.

Esta era a única palavra que poderia definir o que Grimmjow estava fazendo. As pessoas ao seu redor provavelmente já pensavam aquilo dele há muito tempo, mas agora, ele também começava a se convencer, porque só estando louco para continuar a prosseguir por aquele maldito caminho, dia após dia, e principalmente, noite após noite. Era algo incontrolável.

Ele não sabia como ou por que havia começado com tal mania, mas depois do primeiro dia que seus pés simplesmente o carregara até os aposentos daquela mulher, Grimmjow não conseguiu mais se afastar. Na maioria das vezes ele simplesmente tinha a visão das costas dela – suas curvas voluptuosas, acentuadas pelas vestes brancas, e o longo cabelo ruivo – devido ao fato dela constantemente encarar a janela do quarto, esperando por algo que embora sua cabeça pedisse que se afastasse, seu coração aguardava esperançoso. Uma humana que ainda resistia com unhas e dentes, embora, essas palavras fossem um tanto rudes para descrever algo relacionado à Inoue Orihime.

De início observá-la era o suficiente, sua curiosidade havia sido instigada pelas manias estranhas da ruiva, porém, conforme os dias se passaram, começara a gastar minutos junto dela, muitas vezes em completo silêncio, sentindo a tensão que a presença dele provocava nela, mas até mesmo isso se dissipou. Minutos foram convertidos em horas e, o silêncio, em palavras; e as costas que ele tantas vezes observara, fora substituída pelos olhos, que antes que ele apontasse na porta, já o acolhiam com ternura e, pelo sorriso, que só fazia com que tivesse certeza que deveria se afastar, para o bem de sua própria sanidade – algo que havia ido abaixo depois de um único acontecimento.

Grimmjow havia acabado de retornar de umas das missões que Aizen por vezes distribuía aos _Espadas_ , quando decidiu ir direto aos aposentos de Orihime. Era começo de noite – embora isso não fizesse diferença alguma no Hueco Mundo, onde o céu escuro prevalecia em tempo integral. Ele encontrou-a sentada no sofá, encarando as paredes e, mal havia adentrado no quarto, quando Inoue se levantou rapidamente, caminhando até ele, fitando um lugar específico.

— O que houve?!

Grimmjow demorou a entender o motivo do questionamento de Orihime, até que seguiu a direção do olhar dela.

— Ah, isso.

Um corte que parecia muito pior do que realmente era, se exibia no peito de Grimmjow. O sangue manchava parte de sua roupa, mas era um ferimento que ele considerava tão banal, que se não fosse por Orihime, provavelmente só o perceberia muito tempo depois.

— Devo ter me arranhado em algum lugar.

Ele realmente não lembrava como havia conseguido, mas também não fazia diferença.

— Deixe-me cuidar disso.

Grimmjow suspirou.

Orihime tinha aquela mania de sempre curá-lo quando via ferimentos em seu corpo. Ele não dava a mínima, já que estava mais do que acostumado a sangrar, mas aquilo parecia incomodá-la, então, vez ou outra, ele cedia e deixava que a ruiva cuidasse de seus cortes.

— Eu não vim aqui por causa disso.

— Eu sei. O que não o impede de me deixar fazer isso por você.

Orihime o encarava obstinada. Era uma expressão rara em sua face, mas quando a exibia, não voltava atrás enquanto ele não fazia a vontade dela, e isso _sempre_ era por causa de seus hematomas. Grimmjow ainda não acostumara-se ao fato de ter alguém que se preocupasse com ele. Estava mais do que habituado a se virar com as próprias coisas e, isolar-se em seu mundo egoísta, que agora, Orihime adentrava aos poucos.

— Tá, tanto faz.

Concordou, parcialmente contrariado.

Orihime sorriu vitoriosa, indicando o sofá, onde Grimmjow se sentou de forma desleixada, jogando os dois braços sobre o encosto. A ruiva juntou-se a ele, aproximando-se ao elevar as mãos, que logo emitiram a luz amarelada que envolveu o tórax dele. Lentamente o ferimento começou a se fechar, como se nada houvesse acontecido.

— Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso, Grimmjow.

— E você deveria cuidar da sua vida, mulher.

— Já disse que meu nome não é mulher. Quando começará a me chamar de Orihime?

— Tsc... Quando me der vontade.

Reclamou, com pouco caso.

A sensação cálida roçava a pele dele no ponto em que as mãos de Orihime quase o tocava e, ainda que ela estivesse conversando, era possível perceber a concentração estampada em sua face. Grimmjow gostava daquela expressão da ruiva, já que na maior parte das vezes ela parecia tão serena, ainda que ele soubesse que muito se passava na cabeça da mulher, afinal, ela não estava no Hueco Mundo a férias e, Grimmjow, melhor do que ninguém, conhecia Aizen e seus malditos jogos mentais.

Grimmjow franziu o cenho. Ele procurava nem pensar nisso, já que só fazia com que seu ódio por aquele homem aumentasse. Mal queria imaginar o que ele fazia ou dizia à Orihime quando a convocava à sua presença. Não era segredo para ninguém que o _Sexta Espada_ não detinha lealdade alguma para com Aizen e só o servia em prol de seus próprios interesses.

O azulado afastou aqueles pensamentos e voltou a observá-la. Uma mecha de cabelo havia caído no rosto dela, e Orihime tentava afastá-la sem interromper-se, soprando-a para longe – uma, duas, _três vezes_. Grimmjow revirou os olhos, já que aquela repetição o estava irritando. Para acabar com o problema, ele mesmo afastou a mecha, colocando-a atrás da orelha da ruiva.

Orihime o fitou imediatamente, surpresa, com uma leve coloração avermelhada na face.

Grimmjow a encarou de volta, levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

— Quê foi?

— N-Nada.

A ruiva desviou o olhar no ato, focando-se demasiadamente no ferimento, que agora que Grimmjow olhava melhor, já nem estava mais lá. Um sorriso felino despontou nos lábios do azulado e, ele simplesmente ficou a encará-la, para ver até onde Orihime iria. A coloração na face dela parecia apenas aumentar, divertindo-o – de uma maneira cruel para ela, mas Grimmjow era um idiota egoísta e não havia nada que pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

— Ei, mulher.

— O-O que foi?

— Até quando vai ficar curando algo que nem existe mais?

Orihime pareceu pensar por um momento.

— Não falta muito...

Grimmjow a agarrou pelo pulso, puxando-a em direção a ele. Orihime arregalou os olhos, sendo obrigada a apoiar-se nos ombros dele. O azulado não largou o pulso da ruiva, o que tornava impossível para Orihime estabelecer uma distância segura entre os dois. Os olhos dele lampejavam e, seu sorriso, se mantinha intacto, com um ar ameaçador. Ainda que ela soubesse que sua vida não corria perigo, um arrepio lhe percorreu a coluna.

— O que está fazendo, Grimmjow?!

Questionou ela, com a voz uma oitava a menos de tornar-se estridente – embora o nervosismo fosse mais que aparente em seu tom.

— Por que sua cara tá vermelha?

— Ela não está.

Orihime abaixou o rosto, mas lá estava o corpo dele, perto demais. Independente de suas tentativas de fuga, havia partes de Grimmjow em excesso ao redor. Ele era uma existência que preenchia o local e, por mais que tentasse não admitir, o mesmo acontecia dentro de sua mente. A ruiva muitas vezes se pegara pensando qual fora o exato momento em que seus olhos se desviaram do mundo humano e, passaram a aguardar pacientemente as visitas de Grimmjow. Quando voltara as costas para seu passado e, aceitara aquilo que o presente lhe oferecia. Por mais estranho que parecesse, ele era uma lufada de ar fresco em seus dias de escuridão. Grimmjow poderia não entender sobre gentilezas, mas, ela tinha uma dívida de gratidão para com o azulado. Seus poucos momentos de felicidade eram junto dele e, agora que estava tão perto do _Sexta Espada_ , começava a cogitar se esse sentimento não era um pouco mais intenso.

Grimmjow gargalhou, deixando que a mão deslizasse do pulso, através do braço, até a cintura da ruiva, enlaçando-a sem cerimônia alguma, puxando-a para seu colo. Orihime sobressaltou-se, mas Grimmjow apenas fez aumentar seu sorriso, que agora era repleto de malícia. Ele sentia a tensão da mulher em seus braços, uma tensão diferente daquela que ela demonstrara no começo, o que só fazia com que Grimmjow a trouxesse cada vez mais perto, possessivamente, levando-a ao limite – um que ele mesmo não havia definido.

— G-Grimmjow...

— Só quero conferir de perto se está mentindo ou não... – ronronou.

A voz dela não passava de um sussurro, e estava perto demais, de forma que o hálito dela lhe roçava a face e, só então, Grimmjow pareceu acordar do transe imposto pelo predador que residia nele – aquele que não resistia em devorar uma presa fácil – e absorver a quantidade de informações que Orihime representava. As curvas dela se pressionavam contra o corpo dele e, o rosto dela estava perigosamente próximo, permitindo que ele sentisse sua fragrância inata que, muito provavelmente, era o que envenenava sua mente, obrigando-o a ter aqueles tipos de pensamentos que o dominava. A vontade de enterrar os dedos no cabelo dela, experimentar o gosto da pele da ruiva e, principalmente, de seus lábios.

A quem Grimmjow queria enganar? Sua alma já estava condenada ao inferno, a única coisa que restava decidir, era se a puniria junto consigo. Mas pela forma como Orihime se ajustava perfeitamente a ele; que a respiração dela parecia se acelerar depois que o azul e cinza de seus olhos se chocaram e, pela mão que criara vida própria, já enlaçando a nuca dela, aquilo parecia apenas... certo _. Inevitável_. Grimmjow deveria saber há muito tempo que quem mexe com fogo corre o risco de se queimar, _e que seu braço esquerdo fosse arrancado novamente_ , mas ele estava a ponto de virar cinzas por ela. O caçador havia virado a caça, mas o _Espada_ não se importava. Orihime poderia estraçalhá-lo.

Jogando seu bom senso inexistente para o alto, Grimmjow a puxou contra si, pressionando os lábios contra os dela sem cuidado algum, com toda voracidade que fervilhava em seu interior, só para confirmar o quão macia a boca dela era em comparação com a dele, que só estava acostumada a devorar impiedosamente. Ele poderia ter tentado atenuar a pressão, estava prestes a fazê-lo, mas quando as mãos de Orihime pousaram delicadamente contra seu peito, e subiram timidamente, foi uma tortura e, ao mesmo tempo um alívio, pois, uma coisa era ele levá-la consigo para seu inferno pessoal, outra, era ela se jogar de livre e espontânea vontade. E a forma com que os dedos dela se prenderam em seu cabelo só significa uma coisa, Orihime também o queria, só não tanto quanto Grimmjow, porque ele... _Ah_ , _ele era um felino faminto._ Sua fome apenas aumentava conforme experimentava mais dela e, algo o dizia que nunca ficaria completamente saciado. Os lábios de Orihime seriam _sua_ droga.

Desatando de vez a coleira que o detinha, Grimmjow cravou seus dedos nela como garras, porque agora que a fera estava à solta, _ninguém_ conseguiria devolvê-la à jaula – não enquanto não devorasse sua presa por completo. E aquela era uma _refeição_ que ele tomaria seu tempo, degustando parte por parte, atormentando sua vítima, enquanto ela se retorceria em seus braços.

Grimmjow a beijou ininterruptamente. Uma dança selvagem entre seus lábios que fez com que Orihime perdesse o ar. O rosto dela ainda continuava em tom escarlate, mas agora pelos motivos certos e, era apenas o começo, pois, o _Espada_ a faria corar muito mais nos próximos minutos.

Se ele não fosse um ser desprovido de medo, provavelmente estaria temendo a revolução que Orihime fazia dentro dele e, se desse atenção aos seus pensamentos esquecidos, poderia perceber que o que o impulsionava a tomá-la para si, não era tão somente culpa de seu instinto, mas algo que crescera lentamente, enraizando-se fundo em sua alma atormentada. Ela poderia muito bem ter se tornado todo o bem que Grimmjow jamais representara.

Sedento por desbravar o que a ruiva tinha a lhe oferecer, Grimmjow liberou a boca dela para concentrar-se em seu pescoço, que ele insistiu em marcar de forma que Inoue não esquecesse tão facilmente do que acontecera e, qualquer idiota do Hueco Mundo soubesse a quem ela realmente pertencia. Estava na hora de assumir, Orihime _era_ dele há muito tempo, apenas esquecera de dizer à ruiva.

Os dedos de Grimmjow adentraram pela gola da vestimenta de Orihime apenas para remover aquele incômodo ao som ensurdecedor do rasgar do tecido, que liberou toda a área do colo da mulher, outro local em que ele se dedicou, enquanto as mãos dela desceram do pescoço dele para os ombros, agarrando-se ao casaco do _Espada_ como um porto seguro. O Azulado deixou as suas próprias envolverem as costas dela, mantendo a mulher o mais próximo possível. Mas ele, ávido por descoberta, logo percorreu a cintura dela e coxa, até encontrar a barra da vestimenta, onde a primeira coisa que fez foi livrar-se dos sapatos que cobriam a pele da ruiva e, logo que acariciou a área sem impedimento algum, apenas confirmou a maciez e suavidade de suas pernas. Conforme ele subia as mãos pela panturrilha de Orihime de forma lenta e obsessiva, sentia-a retesar-se, ainda que a cada centímetro que avançava, a ruiva entrelaçava os dedos com urgência na roupa de Grimmjow e o trazia para mais perto de si. Os sons que ela emitia, assim como os constantes arrepios que percorriam os membros dela, só o deixava mais _curioso_ pelo que estava oculto sob a pureza que a revestia.

Mantendo seu trajeto de forma ininterrupta, Grimmjow brincou maliciosamente com o interior das coxas dela, espalmando a mão de forma provocativa, enquanto ela suspirava e se remexia no colo do _Espada_. Os movimentos involuntários de Orihime fizeram com que o feitiço se virasse contra o feiticeiro, de forma que o azulado já não mais suportava o roçar constante de seus corpos sem sondá-la mais profundamente e, sem aviso prévio, tocou-a intimamente, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a se apossar dos lábios dela com um grunhido muito próximo de um rosnado. Orihime arfou contra a boca de Grimmjow, ato que o azulado aproveitou para morder o lábio inferior da ruiva com ousadia, para novamente deixá-la sem fôlego não só com seu beijo, mas a incessante tortura dos dedos dele a explorarem-na a bel prazer do desejo voraz que o possuía.

Ao mesmo tempo em que estava a aproveitar cada segundo com ela, cada centímetro de Orihime; ainda havia um lado dele que odiava aquilo. Sempre conquistara tudo através da força e violência, mas desta vez não havia nenhuma barreira que o impedia de subjugá-la. Era uma situação completamente oposta. _Ela_ era sua completa oposta e, o irritava saber que existia algo, _alguém_ , que o completava de forma tão perfeita. Tudo que ele colocava as mãos, de alguma forma, acabava tornando-se cinzas, convertendo-se a nada, mas com ela, não havia essa possibilidade, pois ele _sabia_ que, ainda que fosse um maldito bastardo egocêntrico, não só não conseguiria fazer-lhe mal algum, como também tinha a certeza que Orihime era capaz de reconstruir tudo do zero. Mesmo que ele _ferrasse_ com tudo, ela anularia todo e qualquer dano. Grimmjow tinha plena certeza de que Orihime era a única que poderia permanecer ao seu lado por inteiro. _Ilesa_.

Embora Grimmjow estivesse satisfazendo seus próprios anseios, Orihime não estava completamente esquecida, na verdade, ela era a principal responsável por deixá-lo tão atordoado, assim como, também, estava totalmente entregue ao _Espada_. Deveria estar constrangida se pensasse em cada coisa que Grimmjow estava a fazer com ela, em cada lugar que a tocava, mas às mãos dele em contato com sua pele fazia com que esquece sobre certo e errado e, considerasse tudo _necessário_. _Indispensável._ O _Sexta Espada_ estava apenas a realizar algo que fora construído dia após dia através de troca de olhares, sorrisos e, longas conversas acrescidas das palavras rudes do azulado. Aquele que um dia havia enxergado como um de seus maiores medos, era agora um amante perversamente habilidoso, que extraía dela um lado que mal sabia da existência. Talvez Grimmjow não fosse o mais gentil dos homens, mas ele, antes mesmo de Orihime em sua inexperiência, sabia exatamente do que ela precisava. Onde tocá-la, como beijá-la e, principalmente, como fazê-la esquecer que havia todo um mundo ruindo, enquanto, fazia o dela estremecer.

O abandono de Orihime em seus braços o excitava mais que qualquer batalha já travada, seu sangue esquentava apenas ao ouvi-la respirando de forma entrecortada e, quando em sua luxúria, levou os dedos com os quais a enlouquecia à própria língua, sorriu de forma predatória. _Aquele_ sorriso que apenas seus inimigos antes do suspiro final visualizavam; o sorriso que prometia todos os prazeres mais perversos à ruiva.

— Como imaginei... _Doce._

Para surpresa de Grimmjow, Orihime não só nem mesmo vacilou, como, encarou-o com um brilho torturante nos olhos, que o levou a querer tomá-la por inteiro naquele exato momento, mas, o Espada foi obrigado a fazer um pequeno ajuste em seus planos. Deixando o azulado quase fascinado, Orihime moveu-se no colo dele, sentando-se de frente _e_ em uma determinada parte de Grimmjow que fez com que ele trincasse os dentes, enquanto franzia o cenho numa careta de satisfação, jogando a cabeça para trás.

— _Maldita seja, mulher._ – ciciou.

Se Orihime foi pega de surpresa, isso não foi demonstrado em seu rosto, que descia de encontro ao pescoço do Espada, para delicadamente presenteá-lo com beijos e sua respiração, que, por algum motivo desconhecido, era um suplício para ele. A ruiva deslizou as mãos pelos ombros dele, afastando a jaqueta sobre os músculos, até que esta já não mais estivesse no caminho – e nem no corpo dele. Lentamente, subiu as mãos pelas laterais do tórax e peito de Grimmjow, como se quisesse memorizar cada mínima parte, para então envolver o rosto dele em ambos os lados, e encará-lo de tal forma que não havia palavras que traduzissem o que se abatera no interior de do _Espada_. Ela era _tão afável._ Havia um certo tom de inocência em seus toques e, ele duvidava que _qualquer_ outra coisa, _qualquer_ outra forma ou, _qualquer outra pessoa,_ pudesse levá-lo a tamanho tormento. E quando _ela_ o beijou, lenta e demoradamente, experimentando os lábios dele, Grimmjow não se incomodou, segurou-a pela cintura e acompanhou-a no ritmo que ela ditava, passando a mover o quadril contra o dela de forma provocativa. A maior dificuldade foi segurar-se quando ela timidamente roçou a língua contra a dele. Ele grunhiu longamente, incentivando-a a prosseguir com a dele. Orihime o levaria à loucura. Por isso precisava cuidar de tudo. _Cuidar dela_. Castigá-la por fazê-lo fraquejar.

Subindo as mãos pela cintura dela, deixou que estas encontrassem os seios volumosos levemente expostos pelo tecido despedaçado. Grimmjow acaricio-os sedutoramente, fazendo-a deter-se contra os lábios dele e afastar-se apenas o suficiente para que conseguisse respirar melhor, o que deu a chance para que Grimmjow retornasse ao pescoço dela, enquanto os dedos encontravam a parte dilacerada da roupa para rasgá-la completamente, revelando toda a parte frontal do corpo de Orihime. Grimmjow a encarou com seriedade, enquanto removia os retalhos do tecido através dos braços dela. O rosto de Orihime voltou a corar.

— G-Grimmjow...

A voz dela era um sussurro tão rouco, quanto o de Grimmjow quando este falou.

— Shiiiiu... Apenas relaxe, _mulher._

Então pousou a boca contra o seio dela, enquanto o outro recebia a atenção de sua mão, fazendo-a esquecer qualquer protesto ou vergonha que começara a despontar. A língua de Grimmjow, ao que parecia, era notável não apenas na arte do insulto, e sua mão, habilidosa com ou sem espada. Os gemidos contidos da ruiva os envolvia numa atmosfera extasiante, enquanto ele demorava-se entre um e outro. Grimmjow moveu a mão para as costas de Orihime, descendo-as até a base da coluna, para encontrar o zíper da saia. Abriu-o facilmente, usando um pouco de força para desatá-lo completamente ao final, para não ter que mover Orihime de seu colo. Subiu pelas pernas dela até enterrar os dedos nos glúteos, atenuando a pressão conforme explorava com grande interesse a área sob a roupa íntima. Extensa e suave. Agarrando-a pelas coxas, levantou-se facilmente, como se não houvesse uma bela ruiva a destruir sua mente, enlaçada em sua cintura. Levou-a até a cama, deitando-a. Grimmjow se colocou sobre ela, torturando-a com os lábios por todo o tronco. Enquanto as mãos dela se apertavam contra os lençóis, as dele cuidavam da última vestimenta que a cobria. Agora nada mais escondia sua real beleza – aquela que ele se pegara tantas vezes admirando pela porta. Dando continuidade ao suplício ao qual a submetia, Grimmjow colocou-se entre as pernas dela, deixando a língua correr pelo interior de uma das coxas, até tocá-la intimamente, desta vez, provando diretamente da doçura com a própria boca.

Orihime exclamou em surpresa, remexendo-se num protesto despretensioso, ao qual ele logo a fez esquecer. Deliciando-se com as lamúrias de prazer da ruiva, Grimmjow imobilizou-a, segurando-a pelo quadril, enquanto se empenhava em enlouquecê-la, levá-la ao mesmo patamar em que se encontrava, perdido nos encantos daquela mulher. Os delicados dedos de Orihime prenderam-se em seu cabelo, gemendo de forma entrecortada o nome dele, perdendo-se em sua própria satisfação. O _Espada_ só parou quando ela atingiu o clímax, clamando por ele. Ao ouvir seu nome deixar os lábios da ruiva naquele tom, Grimmjow se sentiu ainda mais feroz, _em chamas_.

Ele deveria se sentir mal, ao menos _um pouco_ , por macular algo tão puro quanto Orihime, mas a _princesa_ precisava de alguém à altura, e quem melhor que um _rei_ disposto a destronar o mundo para torná-la rainha em toda sua majestade? Ele poderia não possuir uma coroa ou riquezas, mas a trataria e protegeria como seu maior tesouro e, faria em pedaços qualquer um que se atrevesse a tocá-la.

Grimmjow admirou o corpo repleto de curvas cujo peito subia e descia de forma descompassada, enquanto se colocava no mesmo estado que ela, jogando as roupas sem cuidado algum num canto qualquer. O _Espada_ queria senti-la por completo contra sua pele. Orihime já lhe dominava os pensamentos apenas com as fantasias que ele criara; ao menos tornaria aquilo sua realidade incontestável.

Uma parte de Orihime, mesmo em seu atordoamento, queria se cobrir ante os olhos famintos de Grimmjow, mas ao mesmo tempo, sobrepujar o azulado, fazia-a sentir-se exatamente aquilo pelo que ele chamava-a desde o primeiro dia: _Mulher_. E este era um sentimento que parecia só poder ser evocado pelo homem sobre ela, que parecia um guerreiro a travar com sucesso a contenda que pegara a ambos desprevenidos, a qual se empenhavam de bom grado.

Os olhos da ruiva se preencheram com a nudez de Grimmjow, músculos ameaçadoramente definidos em cada parte, maculados por uma cicatriz que lhe atravessava o peito. Uma ameaça letal, um perigo silencioso mesmo em sua forma mais perturbadora, que embora numa batalha pudesse se tornar uma Pantera, em sua cama nada mais era que um companheiro arrebatador, desprovido de armas, munido tão somente de si, do real _Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez_. Aquele ao qual estava a se entregar sem arrependimentos.

Grimmjow a encarou com um sorriso torto, enquanto afastava os fios de cabelo que se grudavam contra o pescoço de Orihime. O rosto dela estava avermelhado, os lábios entreabertos, que só fazia com que pensasse em coisas lascivas. Os olhos brilhavam, satisfeitos. Jamais imaginara que um dia pudesse observá-la daquela posição e, muito menos, ser o responsável pela expressão de perdição que ela ostentava. Pela primeira vez na vida sentira-se orgulhoso por algo que fizera _para alguém_ – mas ele também queria que Orihime fizesse algo _por ele_.

Ainda sentia vividamente a sensações que Orihime lhe provocara quando deixou que assumisse o controle. Grimmjow queria as mãos da ruiva nele; queria que o _tocasse_. Mesmo naquela lentidão perturbadora e, principalmente, com toda aquela ingenuidade, que, independente de quantas vezes a maculasse, continuaria a circundá-la.

Orihime envolveu o pescoço de Grimmjow quando este a beijou libidinosamente, suas respirações acelerando-se como apenas uma, seus corpos resvalando-se traiçoeiramente, enquanto ele a tocava sem pudor algum, alimentando o imaginário já repleto de ideias do azulado. O _Espada_ afastou-se, passando a língua pelo lábio inferior da ruiva, antes de levar uma das mãos à dela, retirando-a de sua nuca, movendo-a através de seu tronco, para baixo. Grimmjow a encarou sem humor algum, ardendo em expectativa. Orihime sustentou seu olhar, sentindo-se um tanto nervosa. Ela sabia o que ele queria dela e, embora estivesse insegura sobre o que fazer, queria oferecer algo depois dele tê-la dado tanto. Próximo de sua virilha, Grimmjow libertou a mão de Inoue, dando-lhe a escolha de recuar ou, ensandecê-lo. Para desespero e prazer do _Espada,_ ela escolheu a ultima opção, envolvendo- _o_ com cautela. Grimmjow fechou os olhos no ato e, quando Orihime começou a acariciá-lo, pousou a testa no pescoço dela, grunhindo, enquanto libertava o ar preso em seu peito.

Orihime interrompeu-se, afrouxando a mão.

— D-Desculpe. Eu te machuquei?

O _Espada_ riu contra a pele dela, fazendo-a arrepiar com o calor exalado por sua boca e, sem entender, começou a afastar seu toque. Grimmjow levou novamente a mão à dela, impedindo-a com mais petulância do que gostaria. Xingando-se mentalmente, atenuou o aperto contra a mão de Orihime, até libertá-la novamente.

— _Não._ _Não pare._

Pediu – quando na realidade estava a ponto de _implorar_.

Orihime atendeu-o, e mesmo em sua inexperiência, deixou o azulado à sua completa mercê, ouvindo-o chiar com os dentes trincados, gemendo sob o toque dela, insinuando-se em sua direção, _arqueando-se_. Será que era daquela forma que Grimmjow se sentia quando fazia aquelas coisas com ela? Eram sentimentos diferentes, dar e receber, mas, no fim, ambos eram igualmente _bons_.

— _P-Pare_... Você pode parar agora.

Sugeriu ele de repente, finalmente levantando a cabeça, agora olhando-a novamente, com um sorriso perdido no rosto, respirando pesado. Ele pousou uma das mãos contra a barriga dela, subindo entre o vale dos seios de Orihime, até envolver sua mandíbula, acariciando com a ponto do dedo o lábio inferior da ruiva, que estava inchado diante das constantes _ataques_ dele. Ele beijou-a novamente – algo que já perdera a conta de quantas vezes fizera naquela noite.

— Eu preciso de você _agora_ , _mulher._

Orihime tinha ciência do que Grimmjow queria dizer. Ela estava pronta, ou o mais próximo possível disso que sua mente lhe permitia. Eram informações demais para que conseguisse lidar, mas seu coração estava calmo pela primeira vez em muitos meses. Preenchido por algo que não fosse o vazio. Sendo assim, ela se sentiu na obrigação de dizê-lo, ainda que não soubesse que palavras utilizar. Estudando os olhos azuis que esperavam ansiosos por ela, a ruiva murmurou, desviando o rosto.

— Grimmjow, eu... Eu nunca...

— Eu sei. Você não precisa me _dizer_ para que eu saiba.

Orihime corou violentamente, o que claramente não passou despercebido a Grimmjow, que a encarava de forma atenta e predatória. Imaginava que ela estivesse insegura, mas não tanto assim. Será que estava tão atordoada que não ouvira seus grunhidos ou, sentira a forma como se perdera por culpa dela? Não pôde evitar o riso que concentrou-se em sua garganta.

— Não é nesse sentido. Você está indo bem, _muito bem_ , não se preocupe.

Ele se aproxima da orelha dela, inalando o cheiro da ruiva antes de lhe mordiscar o lóbulo, para então sussurrar rouco.

— Não pense em nada. Apenas continue chamando meu nome, e gemendo por mim... _Orihime._

Grimmjow fez questão de enfatizar o nome dela, e quando voltou a encará-la, um pequeno sorriso se abria nos lábios da ruiva. Um arrepio percorreu a coluna do azulado. Vê-la sorrir o fazia se sentir bem, irritantemente bem, na verdade. Mas ele não podia evitar, e nem queria, não depois de se desfazer em mil pedaços junto dela. O _Espada_ a beijou, longo e impiedosamente, distraindo-a enquanto se posicionava para torná-la sua por inteiro, o que foi realizado com sucesso num único movimento, que fez com que Orihime o abraçasse com força demasiada e choramingasse contra os lábios dele – a única coisa entre todo o ocorrido que não trouxera prazer algum. E ele jurou para si mesmo, que aquela seria a única vez que a faria sentir dor.

— Orihime...? – murmurou, enquanto observava-a de olhos fechados e cenho franzido.

Pacientemente Grimmjow esperou que os braços dela relaxassem, e as pernas se descontraíssem, até finalmente encontrar os olhos dela quase imperceptivelmente lacrimejantes.

— Estou bem.

Mas ainda sim Grimmjow não se moveu. Orihime envolveu o rosto dele com as mãos e o trouxe para si, beijando-o da mesma forma com que fizera mais cedo, dissolvendo como ácido as resistências do _Espada._

— Eu disse, que estou bem... Quanto tempo mais vai me fazer esperar?

O tom dela praticamente suspirado contra os lábios dele removeu a última das amarras e, Orihime não precisou pedir novamente, nem teve tempo, pois, seu guerreiro havia retornado inteiramente para a batalha e, estava mais do que pronto para buscarem o objetivo: a satisfação plena um no outro. A ruiva cravou as unhas contra as costas dele conforme os movimentos que ele realizava de encontro aos quadris de Orihime e, o desconforto logo foi deixado no passado, agora, encontravam-se num plano onde não havia espaço para nada nem ninguém além dos dois.

Orihime ouviu muitas vezes seu nome ser rosnado por ele naquela noite, assim como Grimmjow a ouviu sussurrar o dele, nos mais diversos tons e cores. E madrugada adentro, quando o _Espada_ foi misericordioso o suficiente para deixá-la descansar, poupando-a de sua _fome por ela_ , ele se pegou observando-a novamente. Não da porta, não suas costas, mas em _seus braços_ , repousando a cabeça em _seu_ ombro. Grimmjow acariciou as curvas do quadril e cintura de Orihime e, suspirou contra o cabelo dela, sabendo de duas coisas: Orihime precisaria de roupas novas – muitas vezes mais – e que ele iria ao inferno com ela quantas vezes fossem necessárias, porque se ele se parecesse ao menos um pouco com o tormento que aquela mulher o submetera, ficaria mais do que feliz em condenar-se para todo o sempre.

Eles não precisavam de razões ou nomes para o que acontecia naquele quarto, pois ambos sabiam que a noite fazia tudo especial e justificado e, era o suficiente, pelo menos enquanto não fossem corajosos a ponto de pronunciar em alto o bom som, as três palavras que seriam a base daquela relação e, que traduziria, da mais bela forma, o sentimento que os movia em direção ao outro nos dias mais sombrios.


End file.
